Never Alone
by jan.rover
Summary: Percy's dying and Nico hates that he could feel it. A story of a love one's slow death, and how fighting monsters all year round could be a lot easier than accepting it.  Emo-ness   hard-core fashion   thalico   please review. :


A/N:

Hey, there! This one's actually my first PJO fanfiction; but, no, I won't ask you not to throw some flames because reviews are the only ways I'm able to evaluate my work...so...yeah.

First of all, before you read, I'd like to mention that the plot of this one started out from the idea of a Percabeth fic with a "dying Percy" theme. But when I started writing, I later found out that I was kind of able to relate to my own story (read and you'll understand) since it deals with the slow "depletion" of a person's love one. (My older sister's dying of a sickness she was diagnosed with some 10yrs ago..)

So please.. bear with the emo-ness. And please review. :]

* * *

_Normal POV_

They glared at each other for moments that seemed to last like a lifetime in the underworld— sea green vs. coal black. The words still rand in his ears and it still hurt as much as it did when they came out of Percy's mouth_.. "Face it, Nico. I may be invincible, but I'm not immortal.."_

Getting a hold of himself and figuring that there's no point arguing back, the son of Hades pushed his 'cousin' back down, releasing the tight grip on his collar; and with one last glare, he turned his heels and walked away, leaving the curious eyes in the pavilion clueless.

None of those eyes could make him falter, anyway, no matter how huge a scene he would cause — especially when he's in this sort of mood. But then that was just until the moment when — upon reaching the door — his eyes met the electric blue eyes he'd always found exceptionally stunning.

He almost stopped on his tracks — partly because she really started to have that scary effect on him , and partly because he simply couldn't help but stare (not that he'd tell anyone!); but mastering the skill of immediately looking away when her eyes crosses his, he managed to walk past her in a manner that had almost convinced her not to follow.

She stood at the entrance of the pavilion, her eyes trailing his invincible tracks. She clearly had no idea why Nico di Angelo had just walked out, and why the hell he was grabbing Percy by the collar before that. But she knew, and she's certain, that Nico's beyond repair tonight.

She doesn't usually care about other people's emotional thingys; and being Zeus' Thalia Grace, she had expected herself to just turn the other cheek and go on with her business. But, no, 'cause as surprising as it had been, much had changed for the past few months now — and Nico was part of that...or the reason, maybe, who the hell knows?

She turned her eyes towards Annabeth who, at the same time, met her stare with a less enthusiastic mood — not completely tired, but a hundredfold unhappy. Surveying the pavilion while ignoring the quiet murmurs about the recent scene, she paused to look at the brooding figure at the Poseidon's table, then sighed and turned her heels to go — quietly and thoughtful following the invincible dotted lines her instincts said that would lead her to Nico di Angelo.

* * *

The young man in seventeen let out a labored, angry, sigh. Oh, how he wished he could've just hit Percy right there and then! That way, the weight in his chest might've lessened to half. But as he looked up at the dark,starless, sky, he kind of felt ashamed for even considering it. Because he knew, even as it occured to him, that doing _that _wouldn't feel good at all. It was Percy, what else would he expect? And despite the fact that he's, for the most part, kind of _intimidatingly invincible_ and that he's not always the perfect friend, he was still Percy — a brother to him, more than anything.

He ran a hand on his shaggy black hair and scooted closer to press his back against the cold boulder of Zeus' Fist as he sat under its shadow — as if getting succumbed by more darkness would ease up everything. Spreading his arms in front of him to rest them on his knees, he lay his head against the hard rock he was leaning his back on. Closing his eyes, he had that peaceful look on his face he surely didn't know of; but as quick as it came, it vanished when a familiar voice rang on his ears.

"You've been sitting like that for half an hour now, you know. Don't you ever get tired, Hellboy?"

There was a tingling sensation running down his spine as he recognized the voice; but then again, he was in no mood for their usual bickerings — and he knew she'd figured that our already. And yet she's there, acting like she didn't know he'd be up for a fight even from the slightest provocation.

"I'm surprised you managed to shut up that long, Thalia." , he muttered coldly without looking at her, ignoring the warmth he felt upon saying her name. "Now leave me alone. And quit stalking me already."

She scoffed and fought the urge to call upon lightning. "Me? Stalking you?" She said, trying hard not to sound all-too girly. "I was here first!" — obviously a lie.

"Ha." He mumbled, not caring if she'd heard him or not. But deep inside, he was amazed on how comfortable they both were with each other, and on how familiar she was to him that even without looking, he was certain that it was her.

Thalia looked around, hoping to find anything to turn her attention to. But as he craned her neck up and behind her, she paused and smiled, and stared at the moon that seemed to be smiling back at her. "Its a beautiful night." She mumbled, not looking away from the bright full moon.

At that, he couldn't help but look up. Squinting at the light of the moon directly behind her, it took him a few moments to adjust and finally marvel at he beauty in front of him. "Yeah." He mumbled almost absentmindedly as he stared. "..how come I hadn't noticed it before."

Feeling so amused that she was suddenly able to make him pay attention, she grinned and turned to look at him, only to find his eyes on her. There was a pause as the easy glance became an awkward staring match. And all of a sudden, she had that weird feeling that maybe Nico wasn't talking about the moon.

There was a foreign softness as she considered this, but as soon as a moment passed, it was immediately replaced by the signature daggers. Nico didn't seem to notice it at first, but when he did, he felt cold around the neck. Looking away, he cleared his throat and tried to make up something to cover his idiocy — but failed.

Thalia let her eyes rest on him for a moment — still glaring at his back— and thought of anything that could explain everything. Knowing that there was nothing, she 'ugh'-ed under her breath and looked away, quietly thanking the shadows for concealing the sudden tint on her face, and madly thinking of how she hated blushing.

The awkward silence, however, didn't last for so long. A distraction— that was all it took to make them coll down and make up again. As though awkwardness itself was some foreign entity to them; as though what they presently had was something a result of years of company — like Percy and Annabeth. But that wasn't the case, apparently.

Percy and Annabeth had been friends since twelve, and the logic of their falling in love could easily explained by anyone in camp — hell, they've always been together! But Nico and Thalia weren't like that. They barely knew each other. There were few interactions,too. It seemed like it's just it — it simply happened — and they're suddenly friends, almost equating Percy and Annabeth's years of getting-to-know-each-other-while-kicking-Kronos'-butt stage.

Still, at the quiet of the night, neither of them said a thing. But then it was clear — even without saying — that the next part of their little conversation would be a lot better. So he started out by saying: "Why are you here anyway?"

His voice was undeniably cold, but moderately calm; and though she wanted to kid on him by denying, she didn't miss his own brand of 'trying-to-make-things-better-so-don't-play-hard-to-get' tone. So she replied: "I saw you walk out. So..uhm." She faltered, suddenly losing her confidence.

He, on the other hand, was surprised by her outright honesty; and for a brief moment he felt kind of honored and..well..giddy.

"Oh.", he muttered, and when she didn't say anything, he continued. "I thought I'd made it clear that I want people to back off."

She shrugged and said, "That's okay." , sounding more like she was convincing herself. "People back off on me too..for the most part."

Nico di Angelo looked up to the demigod siting at the edge of the ten feet high Zeus' fist above him. She stared down at him and raised an eyebrow, smirking; and he chuckled. Don't ask why, though; it's something that even them couldn't fully understand. There were no words for it; as though what they were enjoying was as natural a happening as breathing and fighting monsters all year round.

He shook his head and, for the first time in the night, flashed her his rare, genuine, smile. "Come on down here, Thalia."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she looked away. "The harbor doesn't go to the ship. You go up here."

Nico muttered something under his breath and he rolled his eyes as he stood up and dusted his pants. "Fine."

The wind blew and she ran a hand on her hair when the hairs behind her neck stood up in warning. Reaching for her bracelet, she prepared herself for defense — only until big, rough, hands held her by the shoulders in an unexpected gentlemanly manner. "Easy, Pinecone." He said and slumped beside her, their arms almost brushing. "I don't want to ruin your undefeated status."

Her jaw dropped and daggers went flashing onto him as she glared. "I could rip you into pieces if I want to, di Angelo."

"Uh-huh." Nico mumbled. "..but you don't."

She felt her insides jump and it took her a few more seconds to narrow her eyes at him. But then his mood seemed to have shifted already, she halfheartedly dropped it. Tracing his line of sight, there went the cool silence again as her hand unconsciously toyed with her Aegis bracelet.

"Hey." He said after a while. "I'm sorry for shoo-ing you away."

She glanced at him and for a brief moment saw the ten year-old boy he had once been before she joined the Hunt.

She just nodded.

He sighed. "It's just that..It's. Well. It's Percy."

"Figured that one already." She said nonchalantly and then paused before turning to him carefully. "D'you, uhm..wanna talk about it?"

Nico tried to consider this as he shrugged and said nothing. She nodded and left him to his thoughts for a while, waiting for him to tell the rest of the story — if he wanted to, that is. But Nico di Angelo's mind was in clutters, despite the calm, easy serenity of the night. She knew this; but knowing him, she had to shut up if she really wanted to make him feel better by listening.

The son of Hades sighed and propped his elbows on his knees. The feeling of being alone was not new to him; he had countless encounters with grief, and he had survived these without having anyone to talk to. But things had changed, however, 'cause he knew he's never alone anymore.

_'But it still doesn't matter'_ — a part of him would sometimes think — he had grown used to it. And even when he'd stay at camp and there were _lots _who had grown fond of him already, he knew that most of them only saw the Nico di Angelo simply as one of the important heroes of who once saved Olympus; and a hot, emokid, big three material. So in the end, he had a few real friends : Percy, Annabeth, and — well, a few months since she'd left the Hunters — Thalia.

Technically, minus the Lotus Hotel years, he was supposed to be the youngest of them four. And though sometimes Percy and Annabeth tend to choke him up by being overprotective, he was nevertheless thankful that they know how to handle him. But it still wasn't easy to 'open-up', since at the age when he's supposed to see the world as something to look forward to — at the age of ten— he had hated it.

That was long over, of course, but deep wounds leave ugly scars; and now it seemed like a part of that old Nico had remained in him. And he couldn't change that anymore — something that, in one way or another, Thalia understood.

Thalia Grace, on the other hand, was one ideal demigod. Loyal. Strong. Powerful. Influential. A good leader. But she had never been the one for children-handling. And when, a few years ago, they went to rescue the di Angelos, she's not the least fond of the annoying, little boy Nico was. Of course, she thought she was way older than him ; and that she shouldn't go down his level. But upon learning that Nico was, in fact, waaayy older than her, she felt somewhat...well. intimidated.

But feelings of such were easily masked by nonchalance; and there had been no way to make him feel she's not fond of him — same way she was with Percy — 'cause technically, she wasn't a free person anymore since the moment she agreed to become the Lieutenant of Artemis' hunters. So even though she knew him, and he knew her, there weren't great chances of them to become a lot closer than that. But, hey, Aphrodite would'nt approve on that, would her? NO.

* * *

So it all started roughly around a year ago when the Hunters visited camp half blood. Yes, not everyone was pleased on both sides; but for Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, it was a celebration. For Nico, on the other hand, he could only care less. But then since this was their first visit since the last war against Kronos, Annabeth and Percy were both thrilled to _introduce _the '_cousins_'. It sounded so simple, and formal, and customary, and..inviting. But Percy's grin was haunting! All the while Annabeth babbled about how he and Thalia could get along since they almost had the same taste for music, fashion, and etc., the _Champion of Olympus-son of Poseidon-Invincible_ Percy Jackson was grinning a mischievous grin Nico felt compelled to hit him right there and then.

So he said no. But, well. Annabeth really had that Bianca-effect on him, you know. "You guys are like, first cousins!" She said in a manner that was both pleading and harassing. "Its just fitting."

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's silent teasings and shrugged. "Fine." He mumbled, knowing that he didn't have a choice anyway.

Days passed, and weeks flashed unnoticed that it even slipped his mind that he was actually gonna meet Thalia Grace. But he didn't care, right? So when they did, finally came, he found himself the first one to meet them by the pine tree. Lets get this straight, though — he didn't volunteer; nor did anyone forced him into it. It just so happened that he was there — at the right place, at the right time — when they arrived.

Thalia Grace, after years of practice, managed to control every leakage of emotion unnecessary when dealing with the opposite sex. But as her eyes laid sight of the 6 foot tall, sun-tanned teenager at the foot of her pine tree, she couldn't help but let out a smirk. This was different. This was home.

"Nico di Angelo." She said as the familiar boy — who happened to grow so fast— turned and saw her.

He simply stood there, arms lame on his sides, and tried to find his tongue. No, it wasn't a magical moment. There were no fireworks. There were no singing of love birds. No romantic music playing in the background, unlike that of what they normally see in romantic movies. He was simply shocked. Stunned. Caught off-guard. Not by the fact that they arrived at that particular time and day, but by the fact that it happened while he was there. At the back of his head a voice was screaming that maybe it's _destiny_; but another voice told him it's just the aftermath of Percy's teasings.

She wasn't even attracted — love at first sight, as what others call it. Nor was he trying to impress her by clearing his throat while maintaining the nonchalance, and reaching out a hand, saying: "Uh,yeah. And you're Thalia — daughter of Zeus."

She smirked at the certain recognition, ignoring the slight grumbles of the girls behind her, and for a moment she felt compelled to shake his hand. Just one touch...But, no. She's not even allowed to stare at him, let alone touch him in subtle acceptance of his hand's _invitation. _So instead of giving in, she cleared her throat and nodded towards the camp grounds. "I understand that there had been changes. Can you show us our cabin?"

Hearing a loud pang of disappointment and outright rejection, he felt cold sweat run down his back; and his outstretched hand was suddenly sweaty. "Uh, sure." He mumbled and immediately turned his heels to lead the way, maintaining a 3 feet distance ahead of them as he quietly huffed sighs of irritation. Well, he didn't care right?sigh.

So when Percy and Annabeth introduced them yet again, he simply nodded and quickly blended in the background as the three caught up with each other. But later that night, when everyone was so absorbed at the calmness of the camp fire, they kind of had the conversation neither of them perceived to have. It was short, unintrusive, and cute. Yeah. Let's leave it at that. But what's important was that, after that night, they both felt unawkward.

Days became weeks, and the promise of "a fortnight" by Lady Artemis was renewed into "a month". To Nico, it seemed like a new puzzle piece fell from the sky, hitting him hard on the head as if reminding him that 'hey!why the hell had you not noticed me before?'. Unknowingly, Thalia felt awesomely the same.

But when it was finally time to leave, there was only a simple goodbye. To Percy, it didn't matter; 'cause that was the brand of friendship he and Thalia had — rude and cold, but caring; rivals, but family. For Nico, on the other hand, he didn't know. He had tried but failed to define what he and Thalia had gained in a month. What he certainly knew, however, was that he didn't want her to leave yet. Or maybe, he didn't want her to leave at all.

_It's entirely stupid! — _he thought, cause, damn! He's definitely NOT in love! He definitely didn't look at her the way Percy looks at Annabeth! Or lingers to what she had to say whenever she opens her mouth! No.

Well. That was what he felt that time. And he probably proved himself right when, a few days after the Hunters left, he recovered at the "loss of a friend that simply came and went" — except for the fact that Percy just couldn't stop teasing.

The lieutenant, on the other hand, wasn't as much affected — or so she thought. For as soon as she met her Lady Artemis' eyes, she felt as if she'd bin hit by her own lightning. They've had talks about how the visit went, and most of the girls grumbled about their encounters by the 'loathed' male specie; but when the night went deeper — when the other hunters were already asleep — they talked about Thalia's encounter, specifically with the son of Hades.

The initial reaction, of course, was denial. She simply had nothing to do with Nico di Angelo! But as much as Artemis wanted to hear this, she knew things went otherwise, and that her favorite Thalia wouldn't be the same as before — though Thalia herself hadn't realized it yet.

So when the right time came, she told her: "Its just so sad to have to lose my best lieutenant."

Thalia hadn't asked to leave, and a dismissal was far too painful to accept. But as months went by, she felt torn between what she needed and what she wanted — the latter seemed to be dangling just in front of her yet she simply can't decide. She didn't feel like she'd give up everything just to leave, though; but she knew, deep down, that it was somehow what she wanted — even for a bit. Who knows? Maybe it was what she needed, afterall.

* * *

Thalia shook her head at the memory and for once tried to empty her mind. Nobody expressed affection in words yet; and they certainly had nothing but close — okay, we may call it _intimate_ — friendship, and nothing else as deep as PercAbeth. Maybe somethings that's headed there, but no, not yet as soon as now.

But as they sat side by side,she knew one thing she's sure of: She could no longer afford to let him feel that he's alone — that has caused him too much damage already— because he's certainly not.

"You do know about Percy's condition, right?" Nico finally broke the silence. Thalia nodded and turned to him as he continued. "I mean..He didn't want anybody to know, but, well..." he chuckled bitterly. "It's not like it isn't obvious at all."

Her lips twitched to a knowing smirk. "Annabeth gives too much information by simply staring at Percy."

"Besides that, though.." Nico said in a sober tone he himself hadn't noticed. "..Percy just can't hide it from me." Then he turned to meet her eyes. "I can feel it. He's..." He faltered; and gritting his teeth in disappointment, he looked away.

"Dying." Thalia continued absentmindedly in almost a whisper.

Nico sighed. "I can't even say the word..." She bit her lip. "..I mean..It's something that's very familiar to me." His voice lowered until it was almost inaudible. "For crying out loud, I'm the son of Hades..."

Thalia wanted to say something, but her mind was finally blank.

"Whenever I see him, he acts as though nothings wrong, and he thinks he's fooled everyone enough — enough to keep people from asking." He paused and glanced at her. "..But everyday I can feel the weight of his weakening body. And I hate it 'cause the more he spends time with me, the more I feel responsible for his...depletion."

"Responsible?", she frowned and turned to him.

He paused and debated to himself whether or not he should at least try to put his best foot forward first or just tell her what his theory is. Knowing that it wouldn't matter to her — or at least he thought so — he replied in a calm, knowing tone. "Have you ever heard of Necrokinesis?"

"Must've heard of it. I'm not sure."

He nodded. "Do you notice how the green grass outside camp half blood turns pale yellow when I step onto them for so long?"

At that her jaw kind of dropped. She stared at him and shook her head slowly. "No. Its not like I've been spending time with you lying on the grass outside the borders of camp." Of course,as soon as she said it, she mentally slapped herself.

Nico found his mouth gaping and he closed it before nodding. "Uh,Well then I guess now you know..." He muttered and looked away from her unreadable eyes.

"So you mean..." Thalia mumbled, jumping out of her reverie and not looking away from him. He nodded and she caught her breath. "No way."

At that he managed to smirk, though not the usual cool and laid-back manner, staring at the shadows below them. "Yeah. I guess I should say that _that..._is my theory."

"Look." Thalia said. "I don't know what you can or cannot do with your in-born powers, but I really don't think that makes any sense..Well,maybe a bit but...", she faltered for a moment, sorting her thoughts, before speaking up again. "Wait. How about we ask Annabeth first and —" Upon seeing his shoulders tense, she stopped and asked instead. "..Have you? I mean, asked Annabeth?"

He shook his head. "You're the only one who knows about this." There was silence as they both contemplated on this. Nico sighed and continued at her silence. "I haven't even told Chiron." Hearing this, she wanted to ask why; but, no, that could wait. "..And if I do tell Annabeth..no, I don't know. Maybe she'll hate me for it. And I-I can't take that. I mean.." , his voice kind of shook but as soon as he noticed it, he sighed and it came back to its normal tone. "They're like family to me. I can't afford to make Annabeth hate me."

That sure was something that wouldn't come out from a Nico di Angelo's mouth everyday 'cause Nico had always left the impression of being the 'hard core' Stygian iron. But then Thalia found it quite endearing — for him to have been able to say that in front of someone else. So she scoffed playfully in an attempt to "look at the brighter side", dismissing the need to believe or not believe his theory.

"You worry too much.", she said and stared at her pine tree again. "I don't even think it works the way you think it does." He narrowed his eyes at her and she continued calmly. "I mean, think about it. If Percy withers more by being with you for, let's say, three to five hours a day — since you two have been kind of inseparable lately — " Nico rolled his eyes at that and Thalia seemed to be oblivious about it as she continued, "—for how many weeks, for two months.." Then she turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "..plus, the fact that whatever it is that's slowly taking his life from inside out does its job perfectly, then Percy should be dead by now."

"You say that as though its not a problem."

"No." She replied nonchalantly. "YOU say things as though its the end of the world."

He tried to consider this and he sighed. "You're a lot too optimistic than I had expected."

"Huh."

"So much for hard-core fashion?"

"You play that fashion all too well, though."

"Hm."

Silence.

"D'you know that he asked me how much time he's got left?"

"Was that why you guys were fighting?"

He ran a hand through his hair and moved to pull his legs up to his chest, and said nothing.

Thalia sighed and shook her head. "You're kind of sensitive you know...For someone playing the 'hard-core fashion', I mean."

"Uh, shut up, Thalia." He muttered and rested his chin on his knees. "You say that 'cause you don't exactly feel it. I do. Try to imagine yourself having to feel exactly how your friend withers every day. How every strand of his life form is being cut one by one. I know Percy knows the answer to his question; he just wanted to..make sure of it. " he paused as the memories back at the pavilion came flooding him again, the same emotions coming back to him. "He knows because it's his own body — but only up to that virtural level. To me it isnt' just that. I know. And I can't do anything about it but to just wait for the clock to stop ticking."

Silence.

"Then tell him."

"What?" He snapped at her on impulse though her voice was calm and uncommanding.

She nodded. "He wants to know."

"But —"

Flashing him the blank yet stunning stare, she caught him in mid-sentence. "He has the right to know."

"..Don't you understand?" Nico muttered hopelessly, knowing that she was right. "I can't."

"Of course you can." She snapped back. "You just don't want to 'cause you cannot accept it yourself."

His head fell and his voice was almost inaudible. "But it hurts."

She turned to him. "Getting hurt is part of everything — besides, you're a demigod, remember? That's technically 50% our own being.." _'huh. So comforting.'_, she thought. "..But that's because we try to live— as normal as possible, that is— and we fight. Percy's fighting, too. Do you think it didn't hurt him by asking you? I don't think so. Now by not telling him, you're not helping him at all. And you're not fighting — 'cause you're scared to get hurt."

The quiet night seemed to be more quieter as she listened to his calm, even, breathing; unconsciously moving her own in rhythm with his.

"So you're calling me a coward?"

She smirked, knowing that the storm was already receding. "You can say that."

Nico sighed and propped his arms behind him. "..Yeah. You're probably right."

"I know." Thalia replied and turned to him. "That's why I'm here, remember?To snap the wit out of your Ghost head."

"You know what? You're starting to sound more like Annabeth." She rolled her eyes and shrugged, feeling her own death glares escape her eyes as Nico's smirk widened into a playful grin — one that she hadn't seen for what seemed like ages — as he said. "No way. Don't tell me Annabeth got that from you? The nagging, all-knowing tone, I mean?"

"Shut it, Boneface.", Thalia muttered impatiently, but then suddenly flashed him the signature sinister smirk. "But that's fine, I guess. At least now I'm certain that your brain works exactly as narrow as Percy's."

"Hey!"

At that, Thalia Grace just couldn't help but laugh. Nico di Angelo let the brief, magical moment sink in as he stared at he girl who had once been just a 'somebody' in hi life, but someone a lot more than that now.

"It's getting late." Thalia broke his thoughts and stood up, brushing off dust from her pants. She reached out a hand and said. "Come on."

Shrugging off the weird feeling creeping onto him as he stared, he took her hand, feeling how soft and inviting it was, and stood up. He dusted off his pants and felt his stomach grumble, realizing that he had skipped dinner at the first place. But when Thalia started to slowly slide down on her feet from the boulder they were in, he immediately forgot that he was actually starving. Glancing back at the moon, he quietly followed.

The wind blew and sent a romantic chill to both of them — though the word _romantic _wasn't exactly so appealing to either of them. They walked slowly, a foot and a half apart, yawning once in a while. Boring as it may seem, it was nevertheless — to them — something that they both could exclusively cherish, yet secretly.

"So when are you gonna talk to Percy?" Thalia broke the cool silence upon reaching the middle length of the long array of cabins, quite sensing the culmination of the night.

"Tomorrow, maybe." He replied, mentally calculating the remaining steps towards her cabin — which were only a few feet away from his,

There was silence as he debated on what he had to say now. So upon reaching the big, white, cabin, he finally said. "You've been quite pushy, you know."

She stopped walking and faced him before turning towards the door, one eyebrow raised. "Pushy?"

"..kind of nagging, a bit harsh. And —"

"Nagging. Harsh. Me?" Thalia said and Nico nodded, trying to stifle a grin; and she stopped the urge to simply hit him in the head — she wasn't even forcing him to talk! "Are you trying to thank me?'Cause you're so not doing it the right way."

At that, he laughed out loud, ignoring the echoing of his voice. Thalia smiled and crossed her arms, allowing the rare sound of his laughter fill her in.

"Yeah." Nico paused and smiled. "..but thanks, anyway."

Thalia's mouth twitched, but sustained the presently visible nonchalance. "For?"

"For staying behind?" Nico answered, now feeling the sudden weight of her stare. "And for —" he paused and made a face, "—for snapping the wit out of my Ghost head."

She bit her lip and stifled a chuckle. "And?"

He sighed and tucked his hands on his jacket pockets. "For not leaving me. And for listening— most especially that.." Saying that, he realized that he had a long list in his mind. "..For making me feel that I'm not alone..." But before he could even go through the whole list, Thalia cut in.

"Hey." She said, kind of semi-giggling; though the surprise she felt for his outright honesty remained concealed by the blankness of her voice.

He smiled sheepishly and chided himself, knowing how stupid he looked like as he spoke. But as he was debating this on his mind, Thalia took a step forward, put a light hand on his chest, and tiptoed to kiss him. There was a sudden tightness on his throat, and he felt the cold wind turn suddenly warm. Time seemed to stop; and with her soft lips on his, the simple peck seemed to last for ages. "You're welcome." With one last, innocent smile as their eyes met, she was gone through her door.

Yeah. He could have replayed it a thousand times right there and then, but it was freezing. And though he felt the strong urge to knock at her door and get the chance to kiss her back, he simply shook his head, grinning at himself like a lunatic. He knew he still had to talk to Percy, and as soon as the sun would rise the next day, the same emotions would then rush back to him. He could even get sidetracked by the same anger. But,no. Thalia would be there, he knew; though not during the conversation maybe, but she'll always be around;l just one glance away if he needed her — and it goes exactly the same way if she'd be needing him.

So upon reaching his cabin's porch steps, he decided "first things first": he'd talk to Percy.

The kiss could wait...well. Or not.

* * *

A/N: Done! Please let me know what you think about it. Especially the conversation at Zeus' fist, and the ending. Flames? Go on. Just tell me why. lol.

God Bless.! ...and please...leave a review. XD


End file.
